Totems
Totems are large obelisks found in various areas of the Wilds and Downtown, in places such as Nowhere, Morbucks Towers, The Ruins, Really Twisted Forest, and Pimpleback Mountains. In the game, players are given missions to activate the totems, which are ancient defenses against FuseHead to Totem (Part 1 of 5) Mission Offer, after obtaining the Book of Prophecy from May Kanker.The Book of Prophecy (Part 5 of 5) However, BillyHead to Totem (Part 5 of 5) steals the power from the hero, and HexNon-Prophet Organization (Part 2 of 5) also tries to take the power as well. The gravity of the situation makes Mandy assist the player in reclaiming the power with the Pillow of Common Sense.Non-Prophet Organization (Part 3 of 5) The player smacks Billy with the pillow and gets him to give the hero's power back. Totem Missions The Book of Prophecy The mission thread "The Book of Prophecy" is the start of the Totem mission saga. May Kanker requests the player's assistance in obtaining eel skins for a love potion she plans to use on Ed, whom keeps running away from her. May then has the player deliver the potion to Ed (which is powered by the magic of the Book of ProphecyThe Book of Prophecy (Part 1 of 5): Step 1 - Journal: "I've decided I'm not gonna chase after Ed any more. One of us has to be mature. Instead, I'll mind-control Ed into being my boyfriend. It looks pretty easy with the magic spells from Marie's magical Book of Prophecy. Can you please go get me a few teensy magic ingredients? Five eel skins from Leaky Lake."Book of Prophecy (Part 2 of 5): Step 1 - Journal: "Take this love potion to Ed. It's powered by the magic of the Book of Prophecy. Ed and I are destined to be together forever! He's at the Jungle Outpost on Mt. Blackhead."), but Gwen soon calls the player and tells them not to let Ed drink it. Gwen then requests that the potion is brought to her at the Pimpleback Mountains, where she destroys it. Fearing what else May will do with the Book of Prophecy in her possession, Gwen asks the player to get the book from her. However, May refuses to give up the book, saying that her sister Marie Kanker found it in a graveyard at midnight, and that it is hers. The player then goes to request Ed's assistance in convincing May to give up the book via a date with her, but Ed refuses. In the following mission, monsters start attacking the Jungle Outpost, which leads to Ed asking the player for help since they're already in the Jungle Outpost. The player succeeds, and Ed gives them his favourite jawbreaker, which the "weird trees" told Ed to do. Ed still refuses to date May Kanker, but Gwen tells the player to give the candy to her, saying she has an idea for how to get the book from May. Gwen has the player deliver the jawbreaker to May, claiming that Ed is too busy protecting the Jungle Outpost, and that if she wants to stop Fuse she should hand over the magic book. May complies, and the player delivers the book to Gwen so she can investigate it. The parts for this mission thread are shown below: *The Book of Prophecy (Part 1 of 5) *The Book of Prophecy (Part 2 of 5) *The Book of Prophecy (Part 3 of 5) *The Book of Prophecy (Part 4 of 5) *The Book of Prophecy (Part 5 of 5) A Rune with a View Although Gwen and the player now have the magic book, Gwen is finding it difficult to decipher. To try to help with the deciphering, Gwen requests a Scrying Lens from Grim. While Grim expresses annoyance over being asked for it, stating that no one ever cares about what he wants, Grim gives it to the player to deliver it to Gwen. While Gwen works on the interpretation of the book, she asks the player to go see Grim again to see if there's anything they can help him with. Grim states that Boardwalk Bullies have taken his Portal Protector, which he uses to keep gates to the Underworld open. After the player recovers Grim's item, Gwen contacts them, saying that she thinks Fuse is on to them and the Book of Prophecy. Gwen then has the player defeat some fusion monsters that are after the book, but despite their best efforts an Alpha Arachnid ends up eating some pages from the book. With the help of SACT Agent Greenberg, the player recovers the pages, which are then transported to Gwen. As it turns out, when the pages were ripped out of the book, hidden runes were exposed on the book's spine, which Gwen requests Grim's help in reading. Although Grim's Runish is a bit rusty, he ends up translating the runes successfully, and the player takes them back to Gwen. The mission thread for "A Rune with a View" is shown below: *A Rune with a View (Part 1 of 5) *A Rune with a View (Part 2 of 5) *A Rune with a View (Part 3 of 5) *A Rune with a View (Part 4 of 5) *A Rune with a View (Part 5 of 5) Head to Totem According to the book, the totems must be activated in order to defend the Earth from Fuse. Gwen has the player activate the totem in the Crystalline Caverns using the spine of book, but the spine ends up disappearing. When the player returns to Gwen, it is revealed that the player has been imbued with power from the Book of Prophecy, which allows them to activate the totems without the book. To confirm this, Gwen has the player touch a totem in the Twisted Forest, which ends up activating it. After activating the totem, Gwen informs the player that Ben has a lead, and needs to see them. Ben then has the player defend Morbucks Towers, and activate the totem in the area. During the mission, Mojo Jojo contacts the player and tells them that he has seen a similar totem before, requesting that they come see him after they're done. Mojo Jojo has the player defeat Spawn Simians that are attacking his headquarters, stating that he will reveal the location of the totem in exchange. However, Mojo Jojo reveals that he was actually lying about the totem to get the player to help him, gloating that he had successfully tricked them. Ironically, the player does end up finding and activating a totem in the area, leaving Mojo Jojo frustrated at being "tricked" by them. After activating the totem, Gwen has the player see Billy in Endsville, who claims to know the location of another totem. However, it ends up being a trick, which leads to Billy stealing the player's 'forces of Destiny' powers and transferring them to himself. The mission thread for "Head to the Totem" is shown below. *Head to Totem (Part 1 of 5) *Head to Totem (Part 2 of 5) *Head to Totem (Part 3 of 5) *Head to Totem (Part 4 of 5) *Head to Totem (Part 5 of 5) Non-Prophet Organization Gwen has the player try to activate the totem in The Ruins, but to no avail, showing that their powers are truly gone. Gwen tries to research how to get the powers back from Billy, but her inexperience in prophecies makes it difficult to find a solution. Gwen and the player seek Hex's help to try and fix the problem, but he ends up betraying them and trying to steal the powers from the player for himself. Luckily, since Billy already took the player's powers, nothing happens. Hex then tells the player to go see Mandy and leave him be, left frustrated over Billy stealing the player's powers before he could. Mandy agrees to help the player, saying that the prophecy has 'gotten out of hand', and that Billy is too much of an idiot and a loser to deserve such powers.Non-Prophet Organization (Part 3 of 5): Step 1 - Journal: "Billy is an idiot. Hex is a bigger idiot, and a loser. Neither one of them deserves the powers of the Book of Prophecy. Take this Pillow of Common Sense and give Billy a whack with it." Mandy gives the player the Pillow of Common Sense to whack Billy with, which ends up convincing him to transfer the powers to the pillow. Mandy then transfers the Power of Destiny back from the pillow to the player, remarking that she already has common sense, and thus doesn't need the player's powers. In the following mission, Mandy tells the player to go activate the totem in the Hani-Baba Ruins that they couldn't activate before, which ends up working. The player then makes contact with Hoss Delgado, who informs the player of a totem in the Devil's Bluff, which they end up activating. The mission saga for "Non-Prophet Organization" is shown below. *Non-Prophet Organization (Part 1 of 5) *Non-Prophet Organization (Part 2 of 5) *Non-Prophet Organization (Part 3 of 5) *Non-Prophet Organization (Part 4 of 5) *Non-Prophet Organization (Part 5 of 5) The Power of Prophecy The player meets Courage in Nowhere, where he tells them that a space ship has crash landed and sent the Fowl Foes into an uproar. When defeating the Fowl Foes, the player ends up discovering another totem, and activating it. Vilgax then informs the player that he knows of another totem, but has the player use his scanner first before telling them its location.Vilgax remarks that something is strange about the player, but does not elaborate further, nor explain why he scanned them. Nevertheless, Vilgax leads the player to the totem in Steam Alley, which the player ends up activating. Juniper Lee contacts the player in the midst of their mission, and tells them to come see her. Juniper Lee tells the player that she might know of a way to activate all the totems at once, and has them see the Magic Tree for some tree sap. The Magic Tree then has the player use the sap on the totem in the Area 51.5 infected zone, Nowhere Triangle, which ends up activating all the totems. However, the totems reveal that Fusion Gwen is in the area, and is attempting to steal the Magic Tree to deactivate all the totems. The player ends up defeating Fusion Gwen, saving both Nowhere and the totems themselves. The mission thread for "The Power of the Prophecy" is shown below: *The Power of Prophecy (Part 1 of 4) *The Power of Prophecy (Part 2 of 4) *The Power of Prophecy (Part 3 of 4) *The Power of Prophecy (Part 4 of 4) Trivia * Curiously, the totems have hieroglyphics depicting several Hanna-Barbera characters, such as (in order from top to bottom) Top Cat, Scooby-Doo, Fred Flintstone, Yogi Bear, George Jetson and Quick Draw McGraw. As of now, it is unknown what role they play in the FusionFall universe and it is possible this is merely an inside joke; as these characters were some of the first cartoon figures to ever be featured on television and hieroglyphics is an ancient writing system in which pictorial symbols are used to represent meaning or sounds or a combination of meaning and sound. In this case, the hieroglyphics probably mean that these characters are "ancient." * The final mission, "The Power of Prophecy" is the only mission thread part of the Totems saga to not be 4 parts instead of 5. *All of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy NPCs are involved in this mission saga, aside from the ones added after the initial launch of the game. *Gwen is the only character that's involved in each mission thread for the totems saga. *The player gets betrayed by 3 separate characters across the whole saga: Mojo Jojo, Billy, and Hex **Mojo Jojo lies to the player to get them to kill some monsters for him, which ironically ends up revealing the location of a totem. **Billy lies to the player to get their powers, and only gives them back once hit with the Pillow of Common Sense. **Hex tries to steal the player's powers, but fails due to Billy already having them. *Of all the characters that betray the player in the totems saga, Billy is the only one that isn't considered a villain. **Notably, Vilgax suspiciously scans the player without explaining why, but still holds to their deal and leads them to a totem. *Strangely, there are no totems in the Darklands. References Category:Game Elements Category:The Wilds Category:Downtown Category:Mission Sagas Category:Story Elements